


Chaos Breaks In

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Series: Bijou [5]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: Is Rodney ready to tame John? Since when does he have a choice?
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bijou [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/758094
Kudos: 15





	Chaos Breaks In

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my Bijou, before I try my hand at one of those fics that gets me a look of 'where did that come from'.

It started when the child nearly died. 

Sheppard wasn't responsible. He had pleaded with the scared leaders to not sacrifice the kid to appeal to the Wraith (Rodney thought she was around 4). They had insisted the sacrifice was needed. It was only when Rodney grabbed the girl from the edge of the cliff and refused to give her back that they started to see killing their people wasn't necessary. 

That was when Rodney could see the clouds come into John's eyes. 

Slowly that day, a storm brewed.

John yelled at Rodney's engineers when the gate shut down right before they were due to go back to the planet. He told Lorne off in front of the Marines, something he swore he would not do. He growled in Rodney's face when Rodney suggested he needed to go for a run to calm down after *John* nearly put Radek in tears.

The storm kept up. The thunder was bad enough. But when lightning struck, Rodney knew he had to do something.

John shoved him against a wall when he dared to suggest that he didn't need a guard when he fixed the water tank next to Pier 1.

Rodney shoved him right back. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I--" The shove seemed to take all the bluster out of John. "I don't want you hurt. You're too important to risk."

The fear shone in the major's eyes. Rodney dared to cup John's cheek there in the hallway as he thought about the events of the last week. Every time John had lashed out, something had seemed to threaten Rodney. Like the Fritons had (with dismemberment, of all things) when Rodney had refused to give them the child in his arms. A knife had been at Rodney's throat before Teyla was able to negotiate with their leader.

Now as he looked at John, Rodney realized the major still saw the knife at his throat. He still saw Rodney as one step away from death, with no control over his fate.

Rodney needed to change that. Now.

Rodney tapped his headset. "Radek, can you start on the tank without me? I need an hour to take care of something."

An affirmative response had Rodney grabbing John by the arm, his hand securely over John's wristband. He pressed the infinity bracelet hidden underneath into John's skin.

John gasped.

"You can say no," Rodney said quietly. "But I think you need me to do something."

John nodded sharply before tapping his own headset to tell Lorne he was taking a break.

The scientist wasn't one to move by instinct, but his gut said that John needed more than to just fall to his knees. He probably needed something that Sumner had provided. The voice inside him was rather loud, so he dragged John past his quarters and over to John's own. If John needed something new, it would probably be easier to explain in his own space.

Rodney didn't even bother to look around the room as they entered. He just sat on the bed and yanked John's arm downward. John fell to his knees hard enough to make Rodney wince. John, however, calmed almost immediately.

That didn't mean that everything was normal. It was the eye of the storm. Rodney didn't need a weather map to figure that out.

So he asked, "What do you need, bijou?" His tone was as sharp as a knife. He hoped that would keep his sub on his knees long enough for them to work this out.

"To stop the chaos in my head," John murmured to the floor, not daring to raise his eyes.

"And how do you usually do that?" Rodney's voice gentled a little, trying to coax an answer.

"Pain," John replied, still looking at Rodney's feet. He rocked a little on his knees. The astrophysicist sighed. This was one of the parts of their relationship that he was unsure of, and John knew it. 

Well, whether he liked it or not, it was time for Rodney to face it. So he reached under John's chin to raise his head. "Guide me," he said softly.

John stood up and began rummaging in the set of drawers behind him. Once he found what he needed, he fell back to his knees and held the object up to Rodney.

It looked like a horse's tail to Rodney. It felt soft when he picked it up by its 'hairs'. Grabbing the handle, he swung it at his side, away from John. In his mind, he was estimating distribution of force and impact velocity. The answers satisfied him. He could use this to give the man in front of him plenty of sting without harming him.

John watched Rodney get a feel for the flogger for a few moments. Then he stood up to take off his shirt and grab the collar on the side table and put it on.

Rodney protested. They didn't have much time, after all. But John just shook his head. "*I'm* putting it on because I trust you."

That shut Rodney up. He had never been handed a gift like that before, but even he knew enough to handle it with reverence.

So he watched as John settled himself against the wall. Then he stood up and walked over to his submissive. His hand smoothed down John's back. The flogger followed his hand's path. Both pulled shivers from the man in front of him.

Good, Rodney thought. It wasn't all about the pain.

The first swing of the flogger barely touched John's back. But the second and third produced noticeable flinching. The fourth, however, actually seemed to relax John.

At that, Rodney could finally release the worried breath he was holding in. He instinctively caressed the pink mark he made. Maybe this would work out, he thought.

"Maitre," John whispered as he leaned into Rodney's hand.

Rodney groaned as he felt himself get hard at John's reaction. "This is not supposed to be about me," he muttered to himself.

John laughed, sounding more relaxed than he had in days. "Why not?"

"Because I was taking care of you!"

John turned around and took the flogger from Rodney's hand. "And you left me enough time to thank you."

A moment later, Rodney's pants were down and John was on his knees.

John's 'thanks' was so good that Rodney thanked him for it just as thoroughly that night.

Sanity was restored, for a few hours at least.


End file.
